flipnotefandomcom-20200213-history
Flipnote Studio
Flipnote Studio, originally released in Japan as Moving Notepad (うごくメモ帳 Ugoku Memochō?), is a free downloadable application for the Nintendo DSi's DSiWare digital distribution service. Developed by Nintendo EAD Tokyo, Flipnote Studio allows the user to create both word and picture-based notes with the stylus, add sound, and put them together to create frame-by-frame flipbook-style animations. Though referred to as Moving Notepad by Nintendo in prior English-language keynote addresses and conferences, the application was announced at E3 2009 officially as Flipnote Studio. It was released in Japan on December 24, 2008, in North America on August 12, 2009, and in Europe and Australia on August 14, 2009. It was also included as a preloaded program on the Nintendo DSi LL/XL and Nintendo DSi with firmware 1.4. An online service, titled Flipnote Hatena (うごメモはてな Ugomemo Hatena?) allowed users to download flipnotes created by other users. Description Flipnote Studio is not available to be downloaded or transferred onto the Nintendo 3DS as a successor, Flipnote Studio 3D, was developed specifically for the system. It was released on July 24, 2013 in Japan, and was originally scheduled for release in North America and Europe in August 2013, but has been delayed due to possible technical fears after "unexpectedly high levels of user activity" occurring in Japan. The online Flipnote Hatena service officially retired on May 31, 2013. However, users will be able transfer the Flipnotes from their Flipnote Hatena account to the new online service which is provided with Flipnote Studio 3D. Features Flipnote Studio offers the user three main tools with which to create drawings: a pen, an eraser, and a paintbrush (each heavily customizable) . With these tools, the user may create frames for short or long animated sketches, called Flipnotes. Additional features such as layering, shrinking, enlarging, moving, copying, cutting, pasting, etc. are also available, as well as the option to import black-and-white images via the DSi Camera Albumm(though not limited to black and white) . The Japanese version of the software allows the user to take photos directly from Flipnote Studio itself. One animation may consist of hundreds of frames (maximum 999), and to go along with the animation itself, the user may choose to record up to 4 different sound banks (each holding up to 2 seconds of sound) with the DSi microphone OR importing from DSi Sound, then save it as a 'mastered' soundtrack (which can hold up to 1 minute of sound). The speed ranges from 0.5 - 30 FPS. Uses Official contests As part of the 25th Anniversary celebrations for the Mario (1985-2010) and Zelda (1986-2011) series, Nintendo has sponsored official Flipnote contests. For both contests, users were invited to create a Flipnote based on the series using template Flipnotes (with music and sound effects) posted on Flipnote Hatena. Entries were judged and selected by some of the head developers of the series, including Eiji Aonuma for the Zelda Flipnotes, and Shigeru Miyamoto for the Mario Flipnotes. Winning Flipnotes were made available to view on YouTube and Nintendo's official website, the Nintendo Channel, and the 3DS eShop (Zelda winners only). Music Videos Flipnote Studio has been used by musicians to create animated music videos for their songs.15 Billy Polard is one such artist. Polard used looping .gif files created in and exported from Flipnote Studio. For his song Losing Light, Polard's music video told a sad story about two monsters. A year later, Polard released a music video for another song, When Our Bedrooms Were Once Haunted, that was also created in Flipnote Studio. Artist Arman Bohn took a different approach. For his music video for Brain Games, he created hundreds of elements, including anthropomorphic numbers and letters, in Flipnote Studio and exported them as .gifs. He then used computer software to assemble these elements into his music video. The random arrangement of objects was intended to serve as a contrast to the lyrics of the song, which is about the Scientific Method. In his blog, Arman Bohn described his effort to keep the "jaggy" quality of the Flipnote art.Category:Nintendo Category:Programs